User blog:Sirebel/Gold, Gold and More Gold
Overview The purpose of this blog is to keep track of the gold requirement added with each upgrade. If you enjoy playing RR3 then it probably isn't a good idea to read this unless you are already at 100% completion or are independently wealthy. Each update is listed below (currently starting at 4.2 but will back date when I have time) broken down into the gold required to be spent during the update (usually upgrades on special events), any new gold added as rewards in special events and series, gold requirement added to upgrade all cars to reach 100% and gold requirement added to buy the new cars if you don't win them. Everyone earns about the following gold each month: * Free daily gold - seems to be random now but around 150 gold per month * Daily bonus - log into RR3 every day, varies but around 110 gold a month, 220 if elite status Other ways to earn gold are: * WTTT groups A,B or C - 300, 100 or 50 gold per week * Join a Team - 50 to 100 gold per week * Online Multiplayer - Top ten players only, good luck with that one * Farming - 6000 fame points ~= 1 gold A standard player who isn't in a gold winning team and can't get into group C WTTT gets about 250 gold per month. An elite player, in a gold winning team who can get into group C WTTT gets a minimum of about 700 gold without using any exploits or doing any farming. I won't discuss the exploits as they are fundamentally cheating. The 10 lap Le Mans in Endurance Champions, using the agent, effectively earns you about 8 gold in 30 minutes. You can work out how much farming you need to do to keep up with the gold requirement added to each release, or get ahead of it. Of course you can always buy gold from FM/EA. I would recommend this only if you are very rich or you get a much better rate that the standard one. Personally, I feel the game is worth about £30 a year to me but that should enable me to keep pace with all the new gold without having to work too hard. Update 5.0 Formula E Update Summary of event costs: * 0+ minimum required to win new cars * 127+ added for upgrades to get to 100% * 0+ added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 50+ added to be won in new series * 0+ added to be won in special events * 0+ net required to maintain / reach 100% Update 4.7 McLaren Overload Summary of event costs: * 311+ minimum required to win new cars * 3,003+ added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2,175 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 607+ added to be won in new series * 210+ added to be won in special events * 2,186+ net required to maintain / reach 100% Note: MP4-X win price is two skips... As predicted this is another reasonably expensive upgrade with over 3000 added to the upgrade path again. Nearly half of this is for upgrading the MP-4X. The LaFerrari and 599 GTO events will be effectively upgrade discounts for those that already own the cars and therefore non-mandatory. Update 4.6 Bathurst Summary of event costs: * 362+ minimum required to win new cars * 3,664 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2,670 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 787 added to be won in new series (mainly exclusive) * 540 added to be won in special events * 2,337 net required to maintain / reach 100% For those that missed this update it will prove to be one of the most expensive. However, for the experienced players, it wasn't that bad. You didn't need to spend that much gold to win the new cars (though most spent a lot more than the 362 mentioned here) and whilst 2,337 is a big delta there was a lot of extra gold to be won with two double fame events on top of the special event and series rewards. The loss of 20 ads per day will be mourned for some time by those that still had it. Update 4.5 Evolution of Jaguar Summary of event costs: * 125 minimum required to win new cars (one skip) * 812 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 1,375 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 282 added to be won in new series * 262 added to be won in special events * 268 net required to maintain / reach 100% (+20 for XJ220 skip) All aboard the skylark, all change, all change. So thanks to RR3 Michael P we already know the purchase costs of the new cars. I've not include the SLS AMG GT3 as it's already in the game. Lowest gold cost for new cars this year. Thanks to a late patch by FM this is no longer a gold +ve event but is still the lowest costing this year. 128 gold to win the Jaguar is based on my memory. If anyone won it for less then feel free to claim your prize. Note: XJ220 win price is a skip not an upgrade (hence 20 win price, 0 upgrade price). The cost of upgrading this car to win far exceeds the value of one skip. Note: The 57 gold attributed to the Porsche 911 Carrera S as part of this upgrade is actually won with the Porsche Caymen GT4 in Porsche Supremacy but this car isn't new in this release so isn't in the table. Update 4.4 Ferrari & Lotus Summary of event costs: * 306 minimum required to win all new cars * 2777 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2580 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 295 added to be won in new series * 266 added to be won in special events * 2216 required to maintain / reach 100% So numbers are now complete. Not as bad as the last update but worse than 4.2. Not a bad upgrade, didn't require too much hair tearing out this time, low cost to winning all the cars but high upgrade costs for 100% completion. Changed win price for Type 125 to zero as several good drivers managed with R$ only. However, most people will probably need 272 to win it Update 4.3 Le Mans 2016 Update Summary of event costs: * 774 minimum required to win all new cars (HardikVegeta owned Le Mans) * 3,315 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 3,200 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 227 added to be won in new series * 410 added to be won in special events * 2,678 required to maintain / reach 100% That means the net gold added to this event is 2,678 for existing players and an additional 3200 for new players. Given that most people will only get around 500-600 additional gold during this event that's over 2,000 gold needing to be purchased or farmed (2666 laps of Le Mans or 113 hours). Update 4.2 Venom Summary: * 0 minimum spend during update period (pretty sure this isn't right) * 1174 added for upgrades to get to 100% (assuming you win all the cars for free) * 1770 added to buy new cars (for those that didn't win them or new players) * 182 added to by won in new series * 235 added to be won in special events * 757 required to maintain / reach 100% Whilst this felt like a brutal update in terms of the amount of gold required to maintain 100% it actually wasn't in the end compared to the 4.3 release. I haven't included the 75 gold that was gained if you already owned the Aston Martin and I put the cost of the Aston in for those that missed this event and therefore will need to buy it. Category:Blog posts